


Seeking Peace

by LucasMl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasMl/pseuds/LucasMl
Summary: After the war, Harry is asked for help by the new Ministry to detemine the future of one pureblood house. Will Harry be able to help them?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1. Starting line

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. This is a mere Fanfiction.  
> It takes place after Hogwarts battle.

Only one week after the battle of Hogwarts and Harry was already in the Ministry, _Can’t I have some holidays?_ Harry asked to himself. He had had some trouble leaving Ron and Hermione, but once he explained and let Hermione searched for any hexes or spells in the letter, they had confirmed that it was indeed a letter from the Acting Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and couldn’t argue anything back to stop him.  
He himself thought it was weird. Kingsley had left from Hogwarts just three hours before he had received the letter, and for Harry, it was even weirder that it had had only one little paragraph:   
_Dear Harry,_  
_I know I just told you to take things easy and that you should rest, but unfortunately I need once again your help. Please come to the Ministry alone as soon as you can, I will be waiting._  
_Kingsley_  
He didn’t want to argue with Kingsley, he had even travelled by floo only to arrived quickly, and of course he would help with everything they needed to rebuild the wizarding world. But right now, at the door of Shacklebolt office, Acting Minister as it said, he started to feel how real the situation was. Harry took a breath and knock the door twice.  
The door was opened soon, but instead of the dark skin he was expecting, there was the so familiar red hair.   
“Harry, thank Merlin you finally arrived, I was about to search for you” came the trembling voice of Arthur Weasley, just as Harry was surrounded in a hug.   
“Mr. Weasley! Is everything right?”  
“Nothing to worry, Harry.” The voice of Kingsley came from the back of the room “Just please come in so we can start to explain why I called for you so suddenly. Arthur, let him in.”  
“Yes, of course, of course.” Mr. Weasley said in a much calmer voice while moving to open more the door. Arthur Weasley seemed better than he had been all week. He looked skinnier and exhausted, but finally the sadness wasn’t the only thing that appeared on his face after loosing one son and so much friends.  
Once Harry entered, Mr. Weasley closed the door and placed an spell to lock it. Kingsley was siting behind a desk, the Minister desk, in front of it there were two armchairs. Kingsley made him a motion to sit, so Harry understood it would be a long conversation as he took one armchair.  
“How have you been, new Minister?”   
“Please, Harry, do not start with that. Do I need to remember you it is only Acting Minister till we bring some order to the chaos.” Kingsley seemed a little tired. He sighed slightly, and continued “I am really sorry about not letting you rest, Harry, but I truly need to ask you some questions and... you know since...”   
“Since you are the saviour once again of the magical world, he was expecting you to save him from the suffering that it would be helping the darkest family that remains after the war.” Harry startled at the cold voice that came behind him, he hadn’t noticed the blond man that was standing against the fireplace.  
“Lucius, we still need to get sure...” Mr. Weasley started to say, but Lucius Malfoy raised a hand.  
“Save it, I just thought I could speed things up, since we are talking about my family and I have already waited enough.”  
Mr. Malfoy looked tired, just like the day of the battle at Hogwarts and untidy. He had what Harry thought were expensive clothes but they were tore apart in some places, only his black gloves seemed in one piece. Harry still was recovering for the shock. _What could Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Kingsley Shacklebolt been talking about?_ It seemed that Kingsley noticed the confusion on Harry since he smiled at him and then started “Well, since Mr. Malfoy is so eager,” Mr. Malfoy turn to glare Kingsley, but he only smile wider “he came to us right after the battle, when Arthur and me where cleaning and helping the rebuild of Hogwarts, asking to not send his son and wife to Azkaban, arguing...”  
“She saved my life, and Draco hesitated to hand me to Voldemort. They shouldn’t end there.” Harry stated quickly, interrupting. He wouldn’t allow some people who saved his life to end up there if he could help.  
“Arguing his wife saved you and his son refuse to identify you.”  
“So is it true?” Mr. Weasley asked.  
“Yes, it is. Hmm...” Harry turned to Lucius Malfoy unsure, _was it all right to told him about the instances?_  
“Go ahead, Potter, if you think I don’t know that Draco and Narcissa lied to me you obviously do not know us, the Malfoys.”  
Harry nodded and started. “When we, Ron, Hermione and me, were taken to the Malfoy manor, Draco recognized me, but still said he wasn’t sure. Then, once I went to the forbidden forest, Narcissa Malfoy told Voldemort I was dead, that was what give me the chance to survive so I could defeat Voldemort.”  
“Just as I told you. I tried to convince Draco to confess he was Potter, but still he refused to said that, even to me or to my wife.”  
Harry’s eyes widened as both of his eyebrows rose, “You knew back then?”  
Mr. Malfoy scoffed “Of course I knew, I was about to call the Dark Lord. It was clear Draco was lying, not something that needed to be stated.”  
“Then why didn’t said so?”  
This time Lucius Malfoy straightened himself and took a step, glaring “If you truly believe I would ever hand in my son, much more, knowing he would be tortured, then you know a damn shite about me. Did you expect me to tell to my crazy sister in law that I knew my son was lying? We knew you were there, I didn’t need to prove Draco knew.” This time Harry felt his throat dry, he could see the wrath from the blond man. “How dare you even suggest it? Do you also believe I didn’t know that you were alive!?” Malfoy was raising his voice more and more “Do you believe given the opportunity I would have turned my wife so I could recover a position in the lines of a mad man?”  
“Lucius, calm down!” Mr. Weasley tried to soothe him. “This will only help your family.”  
Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath, and again stand himself against the fireplace, but this time he had his hands in fists, and seemed crimson cause the anger.  
“Then in the forest, you knew.”  
This time Lucius Malfoy close his eyes to rolled them, as to hide the gesture. He sighed and stated “Let me be clear, since I still cannot believe that such an airhead foolish boy actually defeated the Dark Lord. Narcissa, Draco and me never lied to each other, therefore, when we are with other people we can notice when we lie. Of course I knew, but believe me, I wouldn’t voluntarily risk my wife or my son. Nor I will.”  
“It is enough, Mr. Malfoy” Kingsley stated. “No one here was trying to imply that you would sacrifice your family. I am pretty sure Harry was just surprised to know that you also help to save his life, just like Arthur and me were surprised the first time you told us about your wife and your son.”  
“So, now that Potter told you, will you spare my wife and my son?”  
“Well, we indeed have reasons to let them avoid Azkaban, it will not be easy but after you brought us Greyback...”  
“What!? You caught Greyback!?” Harry felt like the eleven years old boy again, not having a single idea of what the wizards were talking and having revelation after revelation thrown at him.  
“Along with other four werewolf allied to Voldemort.” Kingsley added.  
“They told me that the only way they would listen to me was if I brought him.” Mr. Malfoy said with a glare.  
“What I indeed told you was that if you expected us to trust your words and your family, you should do something more than extraordinary, like bringing someone as dangerous as Greyback or maybe someone as powerful as Voldemort himself.” Arthur Weasley rushed to clear the misunderstanding.  
“Well, I went out of my way to accomplish your request, since the werewolf had escaped in the turmoil of the end of the war. I found him with the other werewolves and I assumed it would help being ‘more than extraordinary’. The only thing I am asking is to allow me to pay for my crimes, for any crime my wife committed, and my son’s, since every wrong they have done was because of me.”  
“We will discus about it. First we needed to get sure of everything you had told us. That is why we asked you to come Harry.” Kingsley turned to Harry to continue, “I asked you to come since I want to know your opinion on this. Also I wanted you to corroborate what he had told us. I am sorry to asked so short notice but as soon as I left Hogwarts this morning, Mr. Malfoy was waiting for me, with Greyback and the others stunned.”  
“And as I told you, I had brought them since yesterday, you were the one that arrived just till now.”  
“Mr. Malfoy, I doubt with the things like they are, we could have hatched Greyback at all in this year. So a day or even a month do not make a difference. What you did was indeed extraordinary, that was why I called Arthur, to discuss your acts. And after talking to Harry, I am willing to let your wife and son walk free if you will answer for their crimes.” Kingsley said.  
“That is not fair!” Harry rushed his thoughts. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley turn to see him with incredulous eyes, while the look the blond man sent his way was full of pain.  
“Potter, I know you have issues with Draco, and I know I personally help to make the things between both of you tense. But he is my son! Narcissa doesn’t even have the Dark Mark on her arm!” _Had Lucius Malfoy always looked so worn out? So pale? He even look like if he was..._ “The only thing that I have left is my family, not my wife nor my son deserve Azkaban, I have been there. Please, Potter.” _Pleading_.  
_Oh no, that couldn’t be._ For the first time Harry could see more than the proud appearance and saw a concerned father. Harry felt a knot in his stomach and a pain in his throat. _Feeling compassion for Lucius Malfoy?_ Something was not right.  
Harry gulped hard as he tried to deal with his emotions. “That is not what I meant. I mean, Draco didn’t hand me and Narcissa saved my life, and it is clear to me that they weren’t with Voldemort’s cause in the battle. I don’t know their circumstances, but I didn’t see them fighting on the battle against the light side. I don’t know about their crimes but I doubt them to be grave, and I am pretty sure Draco has never killed anybody” Mr. Malfoy sighed, he had been holding his breath obviously confused with what Harry wanted to said.  
“But there is also you.” Grey eyes snap back to look worried at Harry when he continued. “Mr. Malfoy, I saw you looking for your son at the war, you never attacked anyone, just as Narcissa, and if you knew that I was alive in the forest, you still decided to remain quiet. So you also helped to save my life, and helped me to win the war.” Harry could see even more confusion on the blond man’s face, _had he said something wrong?_  
“So do you believe he should also being allowed to walk free?” Kingsley asked.  
“Yes, I do.”   
Mr. Malfoy raised both eyebrows in surprise, but then stared at them as if they were crazy, confusion and doubt all on his face.   
“I agree with Harry.” Arthur Weasley started, something that seemed to startle Lucius Malfoy even more. “It is truth that none of the Malfoy family were fighting in the battle. Also it seems that it was because of them that Harry was able to confront Voldemort. It was vital what Narcissa did, but if Lucius knew and remain silent.” Mr. Malfoy move as to said something but Arthur Weasley move his hand telling him to wait. “Even if it wasn’t for Harry but for his family, it ended up showing that his loyalty wasn’t longer with Voldemort.”   
“What stupid game are you trying to play with me?” Lucius Malfoy asked, walking towards the desk, sending all off them glares full of doubt.   
“I understand you don’t trust us, Mr. Malfoy, but we are not as cunning as you made us look.” Kingsley said with a smile, something that seemed to filled the man with more unease. “You approach us for help in order to protect you family. Now, I apologize that we didn’t take you seriously, but I do not regret it, since thanks to that and the comment Arthur made, you brought Greyback to the justice. I was a little unsure, this all could be a trick, but after hearing Harry, he is right.” Mr. Malfoy actually gaped with his mouth slightly parted.   
“Based on a teen’s opinion, will you let me and my family to walk away?”   
“Well, he is the saviour just as you called him. Maybe not just walk away, since you took part on the battle of the Department of Mysteries and escaped Azkaban. But if you prove yourself as useful as you were with Greyback, then we can make a deal. He was not the only one that escaped from the battle ground, and we do not know where to start.”  
“So free, with the deal of being of help with some criminals you cannot capture and that’s it?” Lucius Malfoy put his hands on the desk, as if he needed to stabilize himself, a frown in his forehead and looking at everyone full of suspicion.  
“You would also help giving us some inside of the captured Death Eaters. It would help to know whom work because they were threatened and whom because they enjoyed it.” Mr. Weasley added, “I can’t still believe that you brought us the lethal werewolf and his pack in just a week, now we will have some expectations.”  
“Okay, I am going to be clear because it seems that everyone take it slightly. My wife and my son?”  
Three voices reached at the same time.  
“They will be okay” Mr. Weasley said.  
“They will be safe” Harry said.  
“They will be free” Kingsley said.   
The three exchange looks, and then nodded with a smile.  
Mr. Malfoy let out a sigh. “Then I am just going to come now and then?”  
“We need to talk about specifics.” Kingsley said.  
“Yeah, some people will accept that you had and will help us. Still, specially the ones that opposed to you walking away after the first war will not be happy. Maybe we could sell the fact that all the Malfoy family save Harry twice, without specifics.” Arthur Weasley stated and turned to Harry, “Actually they saved the Boy who lived and his two best friends in a needing moment.”  
“I will talk with Hermione and Ron, but I believe I will need some help with them.”  
“That is why I suggested Kingsley for you to come alone, I know my son. Also Hermione is a little fast to jump on conclusions.”  
“Ron was mad when we took a risk to save Draco and Goyle from a Fiendfyre, only to save Draco again when he was discussing with a Death Eater claiming to be on his side. Ron actually punched him.” Harry said as he shrugged.  
“My son! A Fiendfyre!?” Mr. Malfoy covered his mouth in shock.   
“It was in the battle. Crabbe started it, we couldn’t save him.”   
The man only looked more shocked, “My son...” he murmured before Mr. Weasley interrupted his thoughts.  
“I will help you to convince them, but first I believe you need to explain to them what have happened today.” He told Harry then turned to Mr. Malfoy. “Lucius, there are still some details to be discussed, but knowing you stayed since yesterday outside the office I know you could use some rest.” He turned to see Kingsley, whom nodded as approving the next words, and returned to Lucius Malfoy with a smile. “But fear not, since your son, wife and you will remain out of Azkaban. With more reason now that Harry not only confirmed your story, but also stood for you. We will reunite in the future to discuss what is left. Right now, with the only exception of Ron and Hermione, since it would be better to have them supporting you and your family, lets keep this deal in silence.” The last came to the group.   
Kingsley nodded once again, and added to Mr. Malfoy “You can tell your son and wife about not going to Azkaban, but since the details aren’t clear yet, please remain silent about the deal specifics.” He waited till the man nodded. “Well then, I will write to you once we have think things trough and organize the minister a little more. Thank you, Harry, for coming. We will try to not involve you in further cases, but this was a special circumstance.”   
Harry nodded. “I am glad you call me because of this. The news about Greyback are great news, Ron and Hermione will also be happy.”  
“Well, maybe we will keep you involve with the Malfoy family since I don’t know how the community could accept this without your defence.” Kingsley looked a little apologetic  
“I will help with everything I can, they saved my life” Harry smiled, and Kingsley ended smiling back.   
“Well then, I need to discuss other matters with Arthur. Thanks for coming so short notice. Mr. Malfoy, we will keep in touch.”   
Harry nodded once, and saw the blond man doing the same. Then Mr. Malfoy walked to the door and cough as he hold the knob, “Oh, sorry” Mr. Weasley began, then moved his wand to unlocked the door, “and here you have Lucius, it was just a security measure” Mr. Weasley walked towards and delivered a wand to thee other man. “We will see each other more often.”   
Mr. Malfoy only sighed and opened the door, “After you, Mr. Potter”  
Harry nodded, and passed trough the door. He started to walk to the atrium in order to use the floo network, already thinking about how much he hated it, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.   
“A word, Mr. Potter” Mr. Malfoy said guiding him through a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, this will be slow peace but I can tell you that there will be sex scenes, that's why it is clasified mature. Maybe I will move it to explicit, but I am not that sure. Also I decided to go without warnings because technically Harry is not underage in his world, and still I don't know yet if he will have sex before his birthday, but there is the warning there.  
> I couldn't decide if this was going to be based on books or in the movie, I will take both as reference mostly books, but still, it may not be exact, so please take it easy on me.  
> Please let me know what you think about. And also if you can answer me about the uploads. I am not sure if I will stay with an schedule or post as soon as I have a chapter. I prefer the later, but again I prefer to know what you will think about, maybe you prefer an schedule so the waiting became berable. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has a word with Harry.

Lucius Malfoy pulled Potter into an unoccupied office. It was destined to the Minister assistant, but as Lucius had guessed, there was none yet and hadn’t been one in some time judging by how dusted the office seemed. He closed the door, and turned to Potter. He opened his mouth to talk but thought things better and took out his wand. He noticed the boy startled at the motion, Lucius wanted to roll his eyes. _Seriously?_ Then he turned to face the room and moved his wand and placed a cleaning charm.   
“Only if you are a Weasley, you should fear a cleaning charm.” Lucius said.  
“Just right now Mr. Weasley looked neater than you.”  
Lucius took a quick breath at the offense and looked at his clothes. He scoffed, _the boy was right_ , and placed a charm to fix his clothes and clean them. “I wonder if you would say the same after he fights five werewolves.” He still had a smirk when turn to the boy, who looked a little tense “Relax, Potter, I seriously only need a word with you.” Then frown as he realized. “And I wouldn’t be as stupid as to kidnap you in the Minister after seeing the acting Ministry....” he thought better “At least not without bribing him.”  
Potter let his breath out. “About what would you like to talk?  
Lucius smirked. “Now we are talking clear, what is it that you seek to obtain?  
“What?!” Potter seemed confused.  
“You hear me, Mr. Potter. What do you want?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Look, I just want things to be clear, and I am pretty tired right now. Just tell me.”  
“I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I really don’t have idea of what you are talking about.”  
Lucius sighed. “I am asking why did you help me, and therefore my family.”  
The boy frowned. “Because... you saved my life?”  
“Are you asking?” Lucius talked exasperated. “What I want to know is why did you tell them that.”  
“Them?”  
“Shacklebolt and Weasley.”   
“You want to know why did I tell them the truth?” Potter frowned even more, clearly confused. When Lucius nodded, Potter continued. “Because it was the truth.”  
Lucius took a heavy breath, actually making a sound when he released it. “Yes, Potter, you told the truth and now I want to know what you want in exchange.”  
“In exchange of what?”  
Lucius growled low lifting his hands and raised his voice. “You went in there and heard how I wanted to keep my family safe and far from Azkaban, something that for me, is clear that it goes against your wishes. Still you helped me and even got sure I will not end in Azkaban because obviously you had decided you can obtain something of my family or me. In exchange you will get sure they keep their word, but I cannot give you whatever it is you want if you do not tell me what it is. And I refuse to keep in debt with you without knowing what you will claim for such help.” Lucius ended with a big sigh then looked at the saviour while placing his hand on his temple. Potter kept there with a frown, moving his eyes from side to side as if he needed to recollect all the words Lucius had said. _Merlin, the boy was slow_. “Well, what do you want from me?”  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but shut it right after. He bit his lip and frown once again. “Mr. Malfoy, I don’t want anything in exchange. Your son lied to protect me and your wife saved my life, and it seems you did too. Getting sure you all stay out of Azkaban is something I will do because I believe is the right thing to do. And by the way, I do not wish you or your family anything bad, so it didn’t go against my wishes.” Potter said slowly, as if Lucius needed it.   
“So you expect me to believe you only acted like that because it was right?”  
“I don’t expect you to believe anything, but yes. I did that because it was the right thing to do.”  
“Are you making fun of me, Potter?” Lucius said with a scowl.  
“I am telling you the truth, Mr. Malfoy. Look, I could notice how important your family is, I wouldn’t make fun with something like that.” Potter said. The conversation was going nowhere.   
Lucius considered his words with a hmm, and then stated. “Well then, if you are telling the truth you are either, a good wizard or a stupid. And in my experience there are not such things as good wizards.”  
“If you wanted to insult me, you could do it outside this room. I don’t want anything from you, so I believe this is it.” Harry said angrily and turned to open the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.   
Harry heard the other man took a deep breath before speaking, with Harry still turned. “I am sorry, Potter. It wasn’t my intention, just...” Lucius let his air escape.   
Harry could feel the hand on his shoulder trembling before pulling so Harry turned to look at Mr. Malfoy once again. Now it became the turn of Harry to let his air escape as he looked at the grey eyes that were gleaming with what seemed hold tears.   
Harry kept there looking at the once proud man for some seconds till the man cleared his throat and steadied himself without taking his hand off Harry’s shoulder. “Just, thank you.” Mr. Malfoy looked down in thought, then returned his eyes on Harry’s. “Maybe I will give you the benefit of doubt. Still, you surprised me with what you said before with Shacklebolt, and without a doubt you help me and my family. So I am indebted to you it seems, even though this is exactly what I didn’t wanted. Whatever you need, Potter, if it is in my possibilities, just ask.”  
Harry stayed there just looking shocked. After several seconds he smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you I di..” a raised hand stopped Harry’s words.  
“Just save it, I understand you are as righteous as everyone believes.” Harry was about to retort, but the smile that appeared in the other face let him know it wasn’t necessary. “If you allow me, I have one more question.”  
Harry kept there, until he felt the silence a bit awkward. He tilted his head looking at the grey eyes. Then realization came to him. “Yes, of course, I will answer it.”   
Mr. Malfoy smiled once again, seriously that was a weird sign, almost creepy. “You said before something about a Fiendfyre and my son, can you tell me about it?”  
“Well, in the battle, Ron, Hermione and me went to the room of requirement since we needed... to do something there, but Draco ambushed us with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco wanted to capture me and told them to take me alive but Crabbe didn’t listen and started to attack me and my friends, we fought a little but Crabbe conjured a Fiendfyre. He couldn’t control it and as me and my friends were escaping I noticed Draco and Goyle in a pile of desks and we manage to save them both, but Crabbe died.” Harry shrugged not wanting to remember it when he turn his gaze to a very pale Lucius Malfoy.   
“A Fiendfyre.” Lucius said slowly and low, almost muttering, but clearly furious. _My son_. “He almost killed my son and he...” Lucius gulped and started to feel crimson. “I don’t care that he was one of my son’s friends, if he were still alive, I would kill him.” Then he turned his eyes to Potter and took a deep breath. “Then my son did try to attack you in the battle.”  
“He wanted to capture me, it was Crabbe the one who attacked me.”  
“Still, why didn’t you said it back there?”  
“Mr. Malfoy, Draco pretend he didn’t recognize me at the manor. And even though, I truly don’t believe he deserves Azkaban.”   
Lucius was speechless. _Good or stupid_... Lucius couldn’t decide how to call the boy. _Could he really trust this boy?_ Lucius gulped, and decide to return to his thoughts later, there were other important things that still needed to be clarified. “And the Death Eater you mentioned?”  
“We saw Draco again later, he was telling a Death Eater who he was. I stunned the Death Eater and then Ron punched Draco making him fall on top of the Death Eater.”  
Lucius closed his eyes to calm himself. Waiting till his features softened, once he opened his eyes he was calmer, and weir enough he felt genuinely thankful to this brat. _Maybe he should actually give the benefit of doubt_. “So, you saved my son’s life, with your friends, twice.”  
“It wasn’t that..”  
“Stop it! My son’s life is the most important thing to me.”  
“Well, your wife saved my life, so...”  
“No, Potter. I am even more indebted to you than I ever thought.” Lucius tightened his hold on the boy’s shoulder. Then close his eyes while closing his lips tight in thought. _This was about to take all his pride._ When he reopened his eyes he was sure of what had to be done. “You will always have a place at my table, and will always be welcome in my home.” Lucius took air deeply. He let go of the boy’s shoulder and remove his right glove, offering his bare hand to Potter. “I will be always in debt to you, so at least let me offer you my help and support in everything you need.”  
Harry looked at the offered hand and reminded the same act of a young Draco. He thought everything to be too formal, and even consider reject it like he had with the son, but when he returned his eyes to Malfoy, he saw the trepidation written all over the usually cold face. _Was Mr. Malfoy scared of being rejected?_ The guilt he felt of considering the possible rejection was enough to make his hand move forward, to compensate the doubt that had filled him, shaking the offered hand. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That is more than I could even ask.” Then smiled for the first time in his life to the grey eyed man.  
Malfoy raised both eyebrows in surprise, then all his features soften as what looked as a real smile appeared on his face. It could have been scary, but this time was a full smile, Harry could only thought how odd was the sight, _he looked..._ “Now you are under my protection, I shall treat you as if you were a Malfoy. I give you my word, and I will keep it till the last of my days.” His smile only grew bigger, and for the first time a shine appeared in his eyes. “Thank you, Potter. I apologize for every wrongdoing and I hope to let that past behind us. I will work hard to compensate all of them. Seriously, I never understand why Severus spend his life protecting you, something I couldn’t ever ask when we were together. But now, I think I can understand the man better.”  
Harry’s breath stopped. Fear and surprise mixed inside him. He gapped at Lucius with his mouth full open.   
Lucius looked at Potter with a scowl. “Did you believe I didn’t know? Seriously, Potter, I was starting to change my mind about you.”  
“But you never..”  
“He was my friend, and I like to believe he considered me as one. It didn’t matter to me his loyalties. And to be honest if I hadn’t seen the way he acted towards your mother, I would have believe his acting.” Potter kept there with his mouth open, Lucius coughed as to hide a laugh. “Let’s get out of here before your mouth stays like that permanently.” Lucius smiled once again and started to move, but suddenly stopped and looked to the emerald eyes. “Once again, thank you.” He said with a nod to left things clear. Once the boy nodded, he continued to open the door. “After you, Potter.”   
Potter gave him a small nod and passed the door. He started to walk, suddenly making a grimace.  
“Is everything right?” Lucius started walking beside him.  
The question seemed to surprise Potter since he turned startled. “Yes, yes. It is just that, I will return with floo to Hogwarts. I have always hated it.”  
“I understand, I hate it too.” Potter stopped to look at Lucius in disbelief, _how odd._ “It is truth. Why would you doubt it? I am actually surprised we agree in something. I have always noticed how little attention people give to the fireplaces when cleaning. I know a simple spell can make the ashes go away, but I prefer not getting dirty at all.”  
Lucius turned to look at Potter that was blushing. _Had he said something wrong?_ He was about to ask, but as it seemed Potter was uncomfortable he decided not to, changing the topic.   
“I can apparate you in Hogwarts if you want, I was about to go with my son. He has been staying there.”  
“Mr. Malfoy, I believe you know there is an anti-apparition jinx.”  
“Hadn’t you notice?” When the boy frowned, Lucius took it as an answer. “Of course you hadn’t. Nobody have bothered to conjure it again. After the war, everyone in Hogwarts seem to believe that there in nothing left to attack them. Not even the wards are in their place.”  
“What? But Draco is staying there, why didn’t you tell McGonagall?”  
Lucius made an humorous smirk. _Seriously this was a dense boy._ “I can come and go as I want without the jinx and the wards. And of course, Draco noticed. When I asked, he told me he was placing wards in his dormitory, since it is the only place that truly mattered to me.”  
“It is serious.”  
“Well, you can take my privilege away once we arrive. Or you can go to the floo network if you prefer.” By the face Potter did, Lucius knew he was going to accept his offer. “Let’s go now, or do you have something else to do now?.” Lucius offered his arm to the boy beside him. Potter seemed a little hesitant, “If you prefer you can be the one to apparate us, but allow me to be clear: if you fail and splinch me, I will use the Cruciatus.”   
Lucius looked at a pale Potter, who shook his head entwining his arm with the one offered. With a move of his wand they disapparated. 

* * *

Harry felted a little sick, so he kept still until he felt better. Mr. Malfoy kept there, helping him to keep balance.   
“Are you alright, Potter?” _Was Mr. Malfoy truly concerned?_  
“I just need a second, it was the apparition.” Harry closed his eyes and started breathing slowly. After five breathings he felt better. He opened his eyes to look at the blond man while letting go of his arm. “Thank you, I am alright now.”  
“Father?” Came Draco Malfoy’s voice.   
Harry noticed Mr. Malfoy rising his hand to stop anything more his son wanted to say. Then he widened his eyes when he noticed where they had apparated.   
“Why did you bring us to the Great Hall?” Harry tried to mutter, but realized he was actually being loud.   
Mr. Malfoy scowled. “What do you mean? We wanted to come to Hogwarts.”  
“Yes,” this time lower. “But why not at the outside?”  
“Because I wanted to meet my son, and I supposed he would be here.”  
Harry looked around. It wasn’t supper time yet, so it wasn’t full, but still there were numerous people, and, of course, everyone was looking at them with curiosity. “Everyone is looking at us.”  
“Would you like me to hex them?”  
Harry widened his eyes even more, Mr. Malfoy smirked at him.  
“It was a joke, Potter.” Mr. Malfoy showed a smirk. “Well, then, until next time.” Mr. Malfoy returned to his usually cold countenance. Then he talked louder while walking away. “Draco, I came to talk with you, somewhere more private perhaps.”  
Draco Malfoy almost yelled as he went to his father “What were you doing with Potter?”  
“I went to the Ministry to deal with something, I noticed him when I was going out. And since the war is over, we stablished something as...” Mr. Malfoy turned slightly with a frown, before looking back at his son, “as a truce, it seems.” They leaved the hall together, while everyone kept watching.  
Harry kept there, he knew for sure Lucius Malfoy had talked loud enough for everyone in the hall to listen. _Did he do that on purpose?_  
“Harry” Ron came placing an arm around his shoulders. “Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?”  
Harry talked a little louder than usual to get sure he would be heard. “I am alright, Ron, we indeed stablished a truce.” He started walking to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was, expecting the others to loose interest. Once he arrived the conversations had returned.   
“Potter.” McGonagall came as soon as he had sat. “Can you explain to me how did you apparated?”  
Harry knew Mr. Malfoy wouldn’t like it, but after all he had given Harry permission. “It seems the anti-apparition jinx as long as the wards haven’t been replaced after the war, professor. Mr. Malfoy asked me to tell you.”  
McGonagall raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. Ron and Hermione also did since they were listening. “Are you telling me we offered shelter to everyone who wanted it, without actually offering them protection?”  
“So it seems, professor” Harry said shrugging.  
McGonagall freed her breath, before nodding. “Just in case you meet Mr. Malfoy before I do, please, give him my thanks, as the tanks of everyone who is staying here. I will deal with this right now.” McGonagall inclined a little her head towards them before going back to the professors place.  
“Is it true?” Hermione asked.  
“We wouldn’t be able to apparate if a jinx were still placed.”   
“Not that, Harry. Mr. Malfoy told you about it?” Hermione asked slowly.  
“Yeah, he did. Actually I need to tell you what happened but not here. Let’s go to the common room.”  
Ron and Hermione shared a look, before nodding and stood up. They walked together in silence, just like anyone else had been doing since the battle.   
It was weird seeing Hogwarts so cold, specially since it had always been a home to Harry. After the battle and the celebration of victory every wizard that could, ended up helping to rebuild the castle. Being so much wizards it had ended up being pretty fast. McGonagall was giving announcements about everyone that wanted or needed could stay in Hogwarts as long as they wanted, arguing that there were enough rooms. The hard part was the first supper, when McGonagall suggested to make a big funeral for everyone lost. Between cries and moaning the people had argued about how they should said their goodbyes. At the end they had made just one big funeral for everyone. The whole week had been hard for everyone, Harry wondered if it would ever feel comfortable, knowing all the looses he would never look at Hogwarts like before.  
“So, why Kingsley called for you?” Ron broke his thoughts.  
Harry looked around him, they had arrived at the common room and luckily there was no one. Harry sat on a couch, Hermione sitting beside him and Ron on the floor.  
“There was also you dad, Ron. They wanted to discuss about the Malfoy family.”  
“So, they are going to send all of them to Azkaban, right?” Ron rushed.  
“Ron!” Hermione sounded like she wanted to scold him. “Do you really believe that Draco deserve that?”  
“Of course I do, he is a bloody Death Eater!”  
This time Harry rushed. “You know he hasn’t killed anyone, and he didn’t participate on the war.”  
“He tried to take you to Voldemort.”  
“After that I ended up going. And when I did, it was his mother the one who saved me.”  
“Obviously Kingsley agrees with me.”  
“Actually it turns out he appreciated my opinion on that.”  
Both of his friends looked flabbergasted.  
Hermione was the first to recover. “Did you defend Draco Malfoy?”  
“Actually... it is a little more complicated.” When both of his friends turned to him with inquisitive eyes, Harry knew he needed to tell them. “I stood for all Malfoy family.”  
They snapped.  
“What the hell could have happened for you to defend them?!” Ron shouted.  
“Harry! That’s absolutely horrible. Did you forget the manor?! Hermione sounded as he had became crazy.   
“Look, let me tell you all the conversation that happened in Kingsley office!” Harry begged but it seems to infuriate Ron more.  
“None words can make them good! You seriously lost your mind.”  
“Ron is right, Harry, I could understand about Draco, but all his family is evil.”  
“Of course I am right. They are bloody Death Eaters, Harry! Why would you do that?”  
Harry tried once more. “You know Narcissa saved my life at the forest.”  
“One thing doesn’t make everything right!” Ron kept shouting.  
“I know, but Mr. Malfoy asked Kingsley for help.”  
“Now are you going to help him because he asked? When did they help half the people that died on the battle?!”  
“They helped me, Ron, they saved my life! That was what give the chance to fight Voldemort!”  
Hermione retorted. “You had just said it yourself, it was Narcissa, no one else.”  
“Well, it turns out Mr. Malfoy also knew I was alive and kept silent.”  
Ron and Hermione kept there gaping. _Finally they heard._  
“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Mr. Malfoy was the one who told Kingsley and your father that Draco had lied to them in the manor, and also told them about Narcissa, he wanted to pay for all his family crimes.”  
“Serves him right! I am sure my father didn’t buy the act!”  
“Your father made a comment about him capturing Fenrir Greyback so Kingsley and him could take Mr. Malfoy seriously.” Harry noticed how serious Ron face turned. After he had brought the werewolf down with Neville, he had taken personally that in the turmoil of the victory, the werewolf had managed to escape.  
“You will see he won’t be bringing him. Do not get surprised when they start attacking us together”  
“Ron.” This time Harry talked softly. “He already brought him stunned, along with other four werewolves.”  
Both of his friends took half a breath while looking shocked. He should have started with that.  
“They called for me because they wanted to confirm Mr. Malfoy words, since he had already made something that big to be heard. And he was only asking for the freedom of his family.”  
“Did you believe him?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes, we all did, and we all agreed he also didn’t deserve Azkaban.”  
“I cannot believe that my father...” Ron sighed. “well, I hope you won’t be mistaken.” Ron left himself drop completely on the floor. “And is Greyback in prison?”  
Harry smiled, he knew it was going to be hard, but he had absolute great friends. “I don’t know, but Kingsley said he would answer for his crimes.”  
“I’m glad.” Ron let half a smile. “So is the truce true?”  
“Yes, it is. Actually he made it also with Kingsley and your father. The deal is that he will keep catching the ones who managed to escape.”  
“I hope he will.” Hermione said.  
“I hope he struggles enough” Ron ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post the other I had finished. I hope you enjoy. Thank you!


End file.
